How It Should Have Been
by KuraLi
Summary: Sometimes we wonder 'what if'... Rarely do we get a chance 'redo' a decision...say... a relationship that never happened?
1. Chapter 1

**How it should have been**

* * *

Hello everyone, it's been a while since I've written anything. I just get an urge to write sometimes… Honestly these stories I post are just to, more or less; act as an outlet to my 'creativity' or personal frustrations. Whatever it may be the motivation for these short or long stories… I hope you guys enjoy them as much as I have enjoyed writing them Thanks for stopping by.

* * *

Everyone at least once, has thought 'What if?'

And if they claim they are an exception... well they're lying.

What if I had made a different decision, walked a different route, or said something differently one day, would I still be where I am today? Who knows, right?

Sure, I believe that everyone has a path they were meant to follow; however, that path is ever changing.

Why am I suddenly wondering all this now?

I am at a wedding… an old high school friends' wedding to be exact. As I catch up with my old high school buddies, I haven't seen in I don't know how long, I started to reflect on where these last few years have gone.

As expected, most of us after high school separated, doing different things. Some stayed in town, while others ventured pass the city limits; we were all so familiar with. As for me, I ventured a few hours from home, went to university, and got married a few years ago. I'd be lying if I said 'I didn't miss home', because I do… all the time actually. It would seem that most of my old friends have had similar paths as mine, but not all.

As I was drifting away with my thoughts, I get a tap on my shoulder. I probably jumped a bit more than necessary but, hey, I was deep in my thoughts. I turned around to a brown eyed, messy chocolate hair, and dazzling smile culprit. Just like old times, I can feel the too familiar goofy dumb smile break out on my face.

"Syaoran!" With his arms wide open, he pulled me in for a hug.

"How have you been?" I asked, my face buried in his shoulder.

He finally released me and just looks at me for five seconds before answering.

"Great! Gosh it's been what…almost 9 years now?"

"Ya… that sounds about right." Wow has it really been nine years?

"How are you? What have you been up to these past few years?" he asked me.

"Good, been everywhere really…"

Then a thought entered my mind.

More than a decade ago, he was the one I imagined myself with today. He was the one everyone thought I'd end up with. He was my biggest what if… and here he was standing in front of me today.


	2. Chapter 2

The wedding went by so quickly, I hardly recall what all really happened.

I recall the dancing, the music, the food, all of it, yet I don't remember any of it. I had spent most of the night catching up with him.

I found out that he had long moved back to Hong Kong to take over the Li Empire. Back in high school, I remember, it was the thing he dreaded the most. He didn't want all the fame and pressure that came with the family name. He wanted a normal life, which is how he ended up in Tomoeda in the first place. But we always knew that it was an inevitable path for him. He was born into a path that had long been paved for him.

He was in town for the wedding. He would be leaving the day after next. I remember telling him that we should catch up with lunch or something. The words came out of my mouth before I could catch myself. We then exchanged numbers in promises to make plans for the day after.

Soon I had found myself on my fourth glass of wine that night, needless to say, I was a little tipsy. I wondered around the hall a while before deciding to call it a night. I grabbed my belongings and headed for the elevator of the hotel. I had gotten a room at the hotel since I didn't particularly live nearby.

On my wobbly way to the elevator, I felt a suddenly pull on my arm. I looked up and smiled at him.

"Woah, where are headed to?" he'd asked. Though I understood, I didn't respond, all I did was smile. I reached into my clutch and pulled out my room key. Room 204 was written on it. I saw him grab the key and lead me to the elevator. Such a gentleman.

As we stepped into the elevator and the doors closed, I suddenly felt my whole body weight leaning me to my left. My eyes were getting heavy and my head was starting to ache. I leaned to the left into him. I felt him wrap him arms around me supporting my weight with his body.

Before I knew it, we were at my room. He slid the key in and helped me towards my bed. Of course, I was slurring incoherently as I throw my shoes and clutch towards the bed. All I remembered after that was falling face first on my bed.

The morning was extremely bright. I woke up to the blinding light of the sun. My head throbbed from the excessive amount of alcohol I'd consumed from the wedding. I suddenly remember bits and pieces of what happened the night before. I looked down to see that I was still in my dress.

I sighed in relief. I pride myself in being a faithful wife. I wouldn't have wanted to do anything that I would regret. I looked to the night stand and found the notepad had words scribbled on it.

'Good morning, there is a bottle of water in the mini fridge and aspirin on the table. –Syaoran'

I walked over to the fridge to see a bottle of water and medicine on the table. I drank the medicine and grabbed my phone out of my clutch from the floor.

'Thanks for seeing me to my room last night' I texted him. I was way too embarrassed to call him.

'You're welcome. How are you feeling this morning?' came his reply 5 minutes later.

'Like hell' was the best way to describe it right now.

Then I remembered that I haven't talked to my husband since arriving yesterday. He must be worried.

'Good morning Sweetie'

I knew Haru would be at work, so it was best to text him.

Haru and I had met in college. He was in the military. His buddies were friends with some of my friends in the dorms. I was always one to study and stay in while they always partied till late night hours. One night, I decided that I deserved a break. So I went out with a few of them to a local bar. It honestly wasn't really my thing. All the loud people, alcohol, and music just wasn't me. It was almost as though Haru sensed it and asked if I wanted to leave. We ended up going to a local café together that night. We got to know each other. To me he was so ambitious and passionate about what he wanted out of life.

Soon after that, we were inseparable. We saw each other almost every day, spent countless hours on the phone. We had dated 4 years before getting married. This was life I had always imagined for myself.

I soon got a reply text message from Haru.

'Morning' was all he wrote. I long had gotten use to the Haru's behavior. We've been together for quite some time that it's admittedly lost the heat. But we still loved each other very much. We've been married almost 5 years and been together for almost 9. Life was good.

' I figured… How about some lunch today?' Syaoran replied.

I suddenly felt my heart quicken. I didn't think he'd actually want to meet up for lunch, but I didn't see the harm in catching up with an old friend.

'Sure, meet me in the lobby in 30 mins?'

'Great, see you then!'


End file.
